


Be Careful What You Wished For

by Tokyo_Fun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Be Careful What You Wish For, Car Accident, Fallen Angel! Levi, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, a bit of comedy, eren almost dies, eren is a bit cocky, life is full of twist, no memories, strange things happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Fun/pseuds/Tokyo_Fun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren always thought his life was boring and only wished for excitment. Until one day, where something had change his life forever. Which only left him with no memories of what happened, confusion, and wonders with no tell him what had happened. It's up to him to find out for himself. What happened when he wishes for help to find out what really happened that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wished For

**Pilot**

Have you ever wonder if life ever gets any better, to put it in better perspective interesting? Not like going out and partying or the drama that is caused that only last for like an hour or so. Then people make up for it. No, no, no, no. I'm talking about when something unexpected happen that makes your life gets a twist. Yea, that. Have you ever wonder? I'm sure you have, at least I have. I always wonder, no , wanted that. But you know what they say ‘be careful what you wish for’.

Which I think is overrated. I mean, it does depend on what wish for. I kind of wish that this day was over so I don't have to do anymo-

“YEAGER! STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK!”

I winced at the sound of my boss yelling at me. I quickly went back to work, so I wouldn't get yelled at again. “Sorry, sir.” I quietly mumbled.

Before I go into any detail about my life let me give you my name first. I'm Eren Yeager and I'm twenty-two years old. I'm a busser and dishwasher at Titan's Burger and Grill. I was born in Germany but then moved to America when I was seven. My family was fine on money. We weren't rich or pour. Everything was in between. And by was. Well that can go into another story later. My parents decided to take in a young girl that was my age. Her name is Mikasa or what I call her the overprotective stepsister that will never let me live my life but still I do love her.

Then there's Armin, my best friend. He's been my best friend since third grade and now both of us are in the same college. As for Mikasa she decided to take another college that was only an hour away. Which I was surprised about but then again, she Armin’s friend too. Which cause Mikasa to tell Armin to look after me and see that I don't get into any trouble. _Yep! I love my sister, note the sarcasm._

Anyways, my life has been very boring lately, well, kind of boring. There's always horseface that comes around and starts some shit with me or someone else. I'll give you a hint… it ends badly.

Nonetheless he's get beaten with comebacks or just physically. Of course, Marco (Jean’s boyfriend) would come around and end it. It kind of makes me wonder how can Marco love such a guy. Especially, a guy who's face looks like a horse. I sighed deeply in thought. I shall never know and never will.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. My head shifted over my shoulder. My eyes looked back to the person. It was Connie. He goes to the same college as me. Which is the Sina University.

“Oh, hey Connie.” I greeted.

“Hi Eren, your shift is over.”

“It is?”

“Yea, look.” Connie pointed at the clock. It read 6 o'clock exactly.

_Damn! Time went fast I guess._ I nodded and gave a smile. I moved away from the sink. I quickly dried my hands with a towel.

“Thanks, Connie. See you back at the College!” I left with a smile still on my face. I grabbed everything I needed then clocked out.

_Finally! I get go back to my bed. I wonder if we still have leftovers from last night when we went out for pizza._

I was such deep in thought that I didn't see anything going towards me but I had heard it and felt it. It was honk of a car, a screeching sound, then I felt a pain throughout my body.

My eyes begins to see dots of black. The last thing I heard was a man's voice saying something that sounded french. That's when I lost all conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little pilot. Please leave a kudo and a comment. I'll promise to have another chapter sometime next week.


End file.
